Fall For You
by Ankoku Dezaia
Summary: Hermione didn’t want to be here. It was never supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to be alone in the safety of Hogwarts. That’s how she wanted it to be that is. But real life never really worked that way. Tom/Herm One-shot


Hello everybody! This is my first HP fic, but not a first fic in general. Do not to fear I will have more to come! I just figured what a better way to break in my Word 2007 than with a nice Tom/Hermione oneshot! I really do hope you enjoy and constructive criticism is always appreciated. However, flamers will be ignored and used to soothe the aches in my calves.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or have anything to do with it. I'm just a huge fan.

* * *

Hermione didn't want to be here. It was never supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to be alone in the safety of Hogwarts. That's how she wanted it to be that is. But real life never really worked that way.

It was a gloomy day when it happened. The clouds hung this in the air, almost blocking out the sunlight. Harry stood across from Voldemort the blood oozing down his fingers and onto the equally bloody battlefield. It was as you can say the final battle.

But that wasn't how she got _here_. It all started back in Hogwarts 1944. She remembered being hit with something in the ministry, with what she couldn't say. All she remembered was feeling as if she was floating, and then she was landing in the arms of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Tom Marvolo Riddle. There were so many things she can say about him. He was evil, a sadistic bastard even. He basically ruled the school. Teachers and students alike bowed down to him thinking he was positively amazing. She thought he was conceited, but she couldn't also help but think that he was the most handsome man she has ever seen. And he was her _friend_.

It began in the library. He loved the place just as much as she did. She was reaching up for a book that was too high for her. Of course actually getting it wasn't going to happen. It was then when she felt him behind her. She watched as he reached up and plucked the book from the shelf and handed it to her with that charming smile on his face.

"You are a witch you know."

She couldn't help but smile at the sound of his baritone voice.

"I know I can, but the last time I did it, a rather large book landed on my head. I never wanted to experience that again."

Hermione watched as he let out a low chuckle before grabbing a book that interested him. They both made their way over to a desk with some chairs. It was right then when Hermione's life would drastically change.

Day after day, week after week, they met in the same exact spot in the library to work on their homework. Each day they'd say a little bit more about themselves. It seemed that in two months, the precious Gryffindor Princess and the Heir of Slytherin became great friends.

"Tom! Tom!" Hermione called as she ran down the hallway to meet with her tall friend.

"Yes Hermione?" He replied, giving her that smile which he knew she loved.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

He gave a smile and nodded. "Yes I am. I convinced Mrs. Cole to sign the paper for me. Why? Do you want to come with me?"

She couldn't help but blush. "I'd love to actually."

"Excellent, I'll meet you in the main hall in the morning around nine. Please don't be late." She knew it was an order and nodded her head. Watching him walk away she couldn't help but feel the pit of guilt in her stomach. She wasn't supposed to like him. Not Harry's enemy.

She woke up extra early the next day making sure everything was in order. She didn't know why, but every time she was around Tom she had to make sure her appearance was at best. Straightening out her blouse she lightly applied makeup before putting on her cloak.

Making her way down to the main hall she smiled as she saw Tom waiting there. He had his usual pair of black pants on and button up shirt. Merlin she loved it when he wore them. His black hair was neat and swept the side, so unlike how Harry's was. It was almost like he knew it was her there because he immediately turned around, his deep blue eyes piercing her very soul. She couldn't help but give him a smile as she walked up to his tall frame.

"You're on time. That's quite shocking if I say so myself Hermione. You usually are never on time anymore."

"Well I know how you are when people don't listen to you Tom."

He couldn't help but grin and hold on his arm for her to take.

"Shall we go?"

Without hesitation she took his arm. She didn't need to think when she was around him. She only needed to feel.

They walked around for a couple hours, going into stores once in a while to buy something. When they finally reached the book store was when everything happened.

She was browsing through the dark arts collection. She found herself doing that a lot lately ever since she was hanging around with Tom. It was then when she felt his arms wrap around her and she immediately melted into him. She felt the light feeling of his lips against her neck and sighed as she tilted her head to give him better access. Not even two seconds later she was sitting on one of the tables in the corner of the store. Tom was between her legs and hungrily kissing her soft pink lips. It wasn't the first time they kissed, they've done it a couple times before but it was never like this. This time she knew he wanted more.

She felt his long fingers unclasp her cloak before starting on the buttons of her blouse. Pushing the shirt apart he stared down at her lace covered breasts in awe. His hand ran down her chest before cupping on of them in his hand. She couldn't help but let out sigh.

"Tom please."

He grinned at her plea and ran his hands up her skirt, pulling her modern lace panties down her legs. He wasn't going to be passionate this time and she knew it. She quickly undid his buckle and button before wrapping her legs around his trim waist. He quickly thrust into her and let out a low cry of pain as her 

virginity was ripped away from her. She felt his whole body tense as he heard her cry and looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop." She begged him.

And he didn't.

He pushed into her, gaining speed with each rock of his hips. She was tight, almost too tight and he knew he wouldn't last. He heard each breathy moan she let out, each time she said his name and it wasn't before long until they both reached their peak together. He felt her trembling beneath his toned body, and when he met her eyes, he knew everything had changed between them.

They slowly made themselves presentable and when they left the bookshop, she felt Tom put a possessive hand around her waist.

Everything most certainly changed.

* * *

A clap of thunder was heard throughout the field before the rain started pounding down. She met Harry's eyes and gave him a small sad smile.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Hermione?" She heard her best friend beg.

"I'm sorry Harry. I couldn't. You wouldn't have understood."

The expression on Harry's face was heartbreaking, but he nodded his head. He then looked down at her hand spotting the platinum ring on her finger. It was an engagement ring, with a princess cut diamond surrounded by two emeralds. It was definitely something a Slytherin would buy. He looked over and the young looking Voldemort. Then again, look who she was engaged to.

"I'm sorry Harry," She whispered before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "But I love him."

"I know Hermione, and I just want you to be happy, even if it is with Riddle." She watched a tear go down his face. "Make sure to write okay? That is, if he'll allow it."

"I wouldn't take her happiness away from her either Harry, just as long as you leave us in peace." He heard Tom Riddle say. Looking over at him he nodded at his enemy. For Hermione, he'd do it, even if it meant befriending his foe.

I really hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated.

Ankoku


End file.
